


【东晙】两生/一生

by serenadeinmorn



Category: A.C.E
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn
Summary: 晙喜视角/前世今生
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Kudos: 1





	1. 两生

**Author's Note:**

> 晙喜视角/前世今生

01

朴晙喜总感觉自己认识李东勋很久了。

  


当然，他们实际上也认识了个好几年，练习生时没有尽头的黑暗隧道，到后来被挖角到别的公司一起出道，甚至站到地球另一端的舞台上，四舍五入也能得个十年了吧。

  


但他的感觉不止是这样，彷佛他坐着一辆小船，在人生的湖中央漂浮，扭头看去，在自己也看不到的过往，似乎有过两人的足迹。

  


通俗点说，他想，说不定自己前生便认识他了，以别的身分，又在这一世重逢。

  


缘份是妙不可言的东西，正如他没想到自己从顺天来到首尔会进了大公司，然后又与一起度过练习生岁月的兄弟们跑到音乐老师开的公司里，与优秀的沧海遗珠们往出道的路上不断奔跑，经历更辛苦，却也更有人情味的种种。

  


所有人都说他是个有奇思妙想的人，会相信外星人和鬼神，他对此只是耸肩：谁也说不准啊，人类的文明发展不过数千年，宇宙对于人类来说依然是个谜团，那谁又能保证它们不存在呢？

  


同理，前世今生更有说服力，甚至能用催眠唤起，那他为什么又不能相信是真的呢？

  


不知道是巧合还是心声被窥探到，公司代表提出让他们去接受催眠来趟“前世旅行”，他心里是高兴的。

  


只是，东勋哥看起来不相信这些。

  


“我怎么感觉会失败呢？”在小会议后的休息时间，李东勋笑着这样道。无论鬼神还是什么，一切超出人类认知范畴的东西，他既不害怕也不相信。

  


这种感觉也有点熟悉。朴晙喜心里暗暗想道。

  


然而，一切并不如预期。接受催眠，他看到的是作为贵族的自己成为舞者，如同今生轨迹一般的故事；而东勋哥，并没有成功进入到前世的回忆当中。

  


催眠前接受访问时，他说过自己喜欢枪，指不定前世便是军人，结果八竿子打不上关系。

  


也许是错觉吧。他真的有一刻是这样想的。

  


  


  


直到战火蔓延，四处都是火药的味道。

  


他在会议室里摊开熟悉的羊皮卷，地图上的海域随著作战的经验在脑海中鲜活起来，把地图钉到墙上，还不及开口，外头的人便心急火燎地冲了进来：“少将！”

  


“怎么这么心急......”部下皱着眉要责怪对方，可他大手一挥，便也作罢了。

  


“说吧。”

  


听到指令，报信的士兵也就迅速交代战报，部下看着他的脸色随着语句越发阴沈，连大气也不敢出。

  


还是他先开口，指了指地图上两处地方，“让辅助舰经这两条路过来，我去看看实际情况。”说罢就拿走挂在衣帽架上的披风，披到自己的肩上，一步一步如同炼狱。

  


他不能慌，纵使情况不乐观，他也必须要保持稳重，因为他一慌军心则乱。

  


到瞭望台上，他的眉皱得更深了，按对方来势汹汹的样子，看来这次只能堪堪打个平手。正想用望远镜进一步观察，眼角余光捕捉到一抹不寻常的身影，他转过头去，“你好像是生面孔。”

  


青年倒也不惧，看了眼他的肩章便迎上他的目光，冷淡恭敬的语气与那张娃娃脸不太相称：“少将，我是刚从岸防部队被调过来的，一等兵——”

  


他没把余下的话听进去。眼前的人的脸孔让他震惊，甚至从梦中吓醒，坐起身时出了一身汗。

  


虽然那是他刚才做的梦，但朴晙喜并不相信这只是一个单纯的、虚构的梦。梦里从整体到细节无一模糊，也没有逻辑错误的地方，唯一荒诞的是出现在最后的，东勋哥的脸。

  


他想这可能是一种暗示。一种证明他与东勋哥真的在前生便认识的暗示。

  


那么，难道催眠时看到的是自己想像出来的东西吗？如果只是幻象，他又怎能得知梦境是不是真实发生过的事？

  


这样的疑问并没有在脑海中盘旋太久，因为上铺的李东勋在被窝中喊道：“朴晙喜，醒了就把你那奇怪的睡眠音乐关掉——”

  


“啊，抱歉。”

  


接下来便是手忙脚乱的一番碰撞，朴晙喜关掉睡眠音乐后又不小心磕到了什么，在收拾残局的时候终于听到上铺粗暴地掀开被子的声音，还有一声带着怒火的：“朴晙喜——”

  


他得发誓，他真的不是故意的。

  


  


02

小插曲就此告一段落，但他的梦境并没有结束。一天接一天，像是在上演连续剧，他那些清晰的片段连贯了起来。

  


他们相识，却从来不提及对方的姓名，只以“少将”和“一等兵”相称。对方似乎是负责驻守瞭望台的，他每次上去都能看见对方。

  


那一次，他们与敌方勉强算是打成平手。没能赶退企图入侵城市的人，作为驻城海军的他有点沮丧，而且对方的攻势只会持续袭来。

  


他开始把更多时间投放到视察环境上，可终究是资历尚浅，没能想出破解对方阵列的方法；偶尔坐到另一端平复燥动的心情，却又觉得缺了些似的索然无味，把旁边的小士兵唤来，“去把瞭望台那个一等兵叫过来，就那个娃娃脸的。”

  


对方很快就来到他的身边，没有其他人在他面前的拘㨷，笑意盈盈道：“少将，吹个风还得我过来啊？”

  


他感受着迎面扑来的海风，微眯起了双眼：“这里的每一个人都太循规蹈矩，不及在你身边自在。”接触过光明的人无法忍受黑暗，接触过自由的他也开始无法忍受刻板和机械化的军队，对方的出现算是颠覆了他多年无趣的生活，他也贪恋起那丝无拘无束。

  


这样的人是为什么进入军队呢？是因为沉闷的军队也无法关住他自由的灵魂吗？

  


仰起头，对上那道游刃有余的目光，他听见自己说话的声音：“要跟在我的身边吗，一等兵？”

  


他们曾经有过一段零碎散漫的日子。

  


当他钻研着地图时，对方会替他抚平资料上的皱褶，甚至给他指出好几处漏掉标记的地方，阳光洒在他们身上，温柔地让僵硬的身体稍稍纾缓。

  


当他与部下开完会议时，对方总会给他泡上一杯温水，让水流轻抚干涩的喉咙和空洞的胃部，有时候还会把干粮带过来。

  


他们之间从不存在上下级之间相处的尊卑与隔阂，李东勋不会刻意讨好他为他做事，会在不服的时候跟他斗嘴，朴晙喜眼看对方的肩章换了一个又一个，花纹越来越华丽，倒是生出几分自豪感：“我倒是没看错人。”

  


“这品阶的晋升也是托你的福。”对方差点翻了个白眼，“毕竟我是少将身边的人，其他人得给面子。”

  


“不好吗？没有人能够对你指手划脚的生活。”他轻笑，因为他早就知道答案。

  


  


然而，这场仗打了很久仍未有结果。无论胜负平手，始终没有一方能真正做到压制与击退，作为将级的他首当其冲抗住压力，在所有人的目光中没日没夜地研究破阵的方法。

  


“你只是负责指挥辅助舰队，何必要把自己逼成这个鬼样子。”看着日渐加重的黑眼圈，不止是他心力交瘁，李东勋也满是担忧，语重心长的劝过。

  


他只是摇头。“你不懂，所有人都对年纪轻轻就成为少将的我虎视眈眈。因为我是军事世家的幼子，空降到军队里，要是做不好的话，丢的是全族人的脸。”

  


无数个灯火通明的夜晚淹没在时间当中，他终于在一个深夜里想出解决的办法，那张五官锐利的脸上久违地展露笑颜，“东勋，我终于想到了，明天就去总舰汇报。”

  


“我以为你会现在就去。”对方挑了挑眉。

  


“夜深了，现在过去不方便。”他按了按太阳穴，身体叫嚣着极度的疲累，“帮我按按吧，有点使不上力气。”

  


李东勋也不恼，真的温柔地一下下按压着他的太阳穴，放松下来的身体让他昏昏欲睡，只在陷入睡眠前听到一句轻喃。

  


“只要睡了，一切都会好起来的......”

  


他已经无法思考这句话的意思。

  


而他日复一日的梦境，就像突然被扯断的网线，终止在这一刻。

  


  


03

朴晙喜没有再梦到他和李东勋的海军故事，倒是越发心不在焉起来，总感觉故事断在重要的地方，但无论多渴望，穿着军装的身影和掺着战火的海景再也没有入梦。

  


“你在想什么？”

  


在练习因为他的失误而屡屡被叫停后，李东勋坐到他的身旁，没有一贯的抓狂，神情很淡——也许是看出了他的心事重重，无谓再加打击。

  


他突然就想起梦里的两人。平静的夜里没什么人驻守，他坐在甲板上吹海风，忽然一抹身影在他旁边坐下，肩章上金色的花纹还很崭新。

  


那时的李东勋也是这样问的，语调轻若浮云，“我们的少将又在想什么？”

  


那时的他答道：没什么，只是在烦恼要怎么才能打胜仗。然后被对方责怪老是在想这个，待想出答案来你再找什么想去——可是作为将士，担忧战争的胜败再正常不过。

  


而现在的他，抬眼去看身边正拿着毛巾拭汗的大哥，试探性地问：“哥，你真的不相信前世今生吗？”

  


动作顿住，李东勋皱起眉， 看他的眼神像在看傻子。“你就为了这个疑神疑鬼的？如果有前世今生的话，催眠怎么会对我无效，你也别想了，不然今晚谁也回不了宿舍。”

  


那如果我说，我那可能是前生的梦里有你呢。朴晙喜再三犹豫，还是没把这句话说出口。

  


也许是只有他才知道的故事吧。

  


  


既然只有他知道，那真相也只能在他身上找到。在练习的空隙抽出时间，他去寻访了不久前给他们做过催眠的专家。

  


他交代情况过后，专家倒是有点无奈，自言自语了句：“怎么最近这么多疑难杂症找上来，前几天才有个小伙子来问怎么能让别人想不起前生，今天又来个要想起前生的......”

  


朴晙喜听得啧啧称奇，原来还不止他一个能想起前生的事，不过不让人想起前生是不是做得有点过分了？

  


“可我记得你上回过来的时候，唤起的记忆分明是个舞者——”对方沉吟半响，抬起头问他，“你那个梦境，大概是什么时代的事？”

  


“我想应该是十八、十九世纪左右......”他回忆了下那些较为先进的军舰和设备。

  


“那之前就是直接跨过前生，唤起再上辈子的记忆了。你的前生可能是发生了不好的事，以致潜意识不愿让你想起，便一直压制着，”对方顿了顿才继续道，“但因为之前的催眠和周遭环境的影响，让你想起了一点。”

  


他没有说话，也陷入沉思——让潜意识不愿想起的，痛苦的事？可是，连战略也想出来了，战争应该打得很漂亮才对，那个时代的他，应该也平步青云，不用再不分昼夜地工作，担忧会被瞧不起。

  


那天睡着以后，到底发生了什么？

  


  


04

临走前，他还是没忍住让专家给他再催眠一次。与之前不一样，他这次很快就进入前生记忆，看着眼前陌生又熟悉的办公室，欣喜浮上心头。

  


不是朝夕相对的海景，应该是在那场仗以前。他站在甲板前看着古老得叫不上名号的城市，直升机的隆隆声离他越来越近，待阴影笼罩，金发少年从机上下来，笑嘻嘻地喊了一声哥，他才抬起头回笑。

  


“来了。”

  


来者是金柄官，肩章上的两个菱形在阳光底下闪闪发光，金发棕眼让他看起来隐约有西洋人的影子，配上随意洒脱的性格更甚，但他其实是实打实的本国人。

  


看见军中少将跟飞行队的人挺熟的样子，有些较低军阶的士兵不懂其中奥秘，恭敬地问自己的上司，于是得到“金中尉是我们少将的嫂子的弟弟”的答案，便心中了然，散开继续去做自己的事了。

  


他还挺喜欢这个亲戚。说来金柄官跟他年少时也是打过照面的，后来知晓有这层关系时纷纷愕然，但并不妨碍对方在被指派到飞行队后经常来找他，反而越加亲近了。他就是喜欢对方洒脱的性子，没有军中和家族里的拘㨷顺从，在一堆木头人当中自是顺眼，他一肚子的话也终于有能倾诉的对象。

  


金柄官的能力本来就是拔尖中的精英，中尉的位置也是他一步步走上来的，外人不知道他俩的关系也是正常。不过，“你怎么过来了？我倒是不知道，飞行队有什么要现在来报告。”

  


“哥，我就是过来给你解闷的啊，你还不领情。”

  


他们让驻守的士兵站得远些，有一搭没一搭地聊着天，多数是金柄官在敍述自己在飞行途中的见闻，毕竟朴晙喜长期驻守着这片海域，也没什么好分享的。说到最后，对方依依不舍地拉起他的手，“我最近接到别的任务，得离开这里一会了。听说邻国军队要来攻城市口岸，哥你务必小心，不要被谁骗了。”

  


“行啦，我又不是小孩了。”他有点不好意思，也觉得对方的担心有点不切实际——他怎么可能会被敌军迷惑呢？

  


然而，画面一转，在漆黑的走廊尽头，一抹深蓝的身影闪过。他认得那是敌军制服的颜色......

  


“先不要往下想。”外界有声音干扰，他这才想起自己正在催眠状态当中，连忙挥去脑袋中的想法。“看看自己现在身在何处，在做什么。”

  


周遭环境灰暗，他打量了下横在前面的铁枝、坐着的小床板、头上的通风窗，强烈的不安感浮上心头，他试图走出一步，听见锁链扯动的声音，低头的目光里是手铐脚镣，还有他整齐的红色军装。

  


“在......牢里。”

  


头部传来一阵阵刺痛，记忆里的时间线已经在他遇见李东勋往后，彷佛有什么在将他的意识从这里拉出，不让他再探究下去。

  


他带着惊恐睁开眼时，能感受到背上都是冷汗。

  


专家说，不能再探究下去了，刚才是潜意识把他推出来的，证明那段记忆是不能触碰的禁区。

  


他只知道在那天以后的某个时间段里，自己被敌人抓走关在牢里，也许是这件事在前生的他看来是最大的耻辱，所以才不愿让他知道吧。

  


  


但是，哪有只说一半的故事。

  


他可能要想办法与自己的潜意识对抗了。

  


  


05

“又见到这套军装了啊——”金柄官拉长的尾音传进服装室外的人的耳中。待眼前的门再次被打开，少年扯了扯红色军服的下䙓，冲着他无奈笑道：“哥你看，我是不是长胖了很多，都没以前穿着好看了。”

  


而朴晙喜的心却随着这一袭红衣，飘到很远的地方去了——他记得，军队里的也是红色军装，而柄官的肩章......也是两个菱形配搭银纹，中尉的标志。

  


“——哥！想什么呢，这么入神？”

  


  


还是对方的嗓音唤回他的思绪，他定了定神，倒是轻笑：“你那时候太瘦了，不健康，像能被风吹走的样子，还是现在匀称。”

  


只是，如果要再穿上舞台的话，还是得适当减点肉。他的弟弟又要变成纸片人了。

  


金世润往这边凑了凑，说几句话便把柄官拐到一边去，他也由着他们发展兄弟情还是恋情，也到服装室里穿自己那套军服了。

  


穿戴完毕，看着镜子，倒是觉得恍若隔世。身上的军装很简单，没有肩章，外套是明晃晃的鲜红，不是记忆里繁复考究、肩上复杂的纹理当中点缀着两颗星的暗红军装，可他无法不往从前想。

  


东勋哥不知道，柄官也不知道，只有他记得的那些琐碎的往事。

  


人本不应该带着前生的记忆转生，但他也不想深究为什么自己会有想起的机会，他更希望想起一切。

  


“朴晙喜，你在里面洗澡呢！？”怒吼伴着急促的敲门声，他才意识到，自己走神得有点久。

  


推开门，迎上李东勋的目光时，他只是低头说了声“对不起”，便像逃跑一般离开，脚步匆匆地踏进另一扇门，坐到椅子上任由化妆师姐姐捣鼓他的脸。

  


有点狼狈，因为他怕下一秒又会问出那个熟悉的问题：东勋哥，你相信有前生吗？

  


只是，让他没预料到的是，自己下意识的反应。

  


外面的喧闹有一瞬传进来，又被隔绝在关上的门后。朴晙喜睁开眼，透过镜子去看穿戴整齐的李东勋，微妙的感觉更甚了。

  


他想起前生李东勋在他旁边打下手的时候，也是这么简单的穿着。对方说那些点缀看起来就重得要死，他也由着他只是在黑衬衣外披着没有加上装饰的军服的穿法。

  


其实他有点羡慕，但作为军中的少将，他不能不给所有人作榜样，所以只能看着了。

  


他下意识地开口唤道：“诶，一等兵。”话音未落，两人脸上皆是一僵，配上工作人员诧异的目光，化妆室的气氛变得诡异了起来。

  


他真的不是故意的，只怪本能先于大脑，嗯。他崩溃得连表情管理也险些挂不住，不知道该从何解释。

  


倒是李东勋笑着替他解围了：“我跟游戏里的角色就这么像吗？”

  


他只能顺着对方的话把这事圆回来，心里懊恼得很，于是没有察觉到，对方在看向他时也带着一丝懊恼的眼神。

  


  


“就这么像吗？”个人镜头的拍摄结束后，朴晙喜甫躲进休息室里打算补眠，便听到从沙发那端传来的问句。

  


等待拍摄的都出去热身和观摩了，此刻的休息室里只有李东勋和刚拍摄完的他。疲惫状态下的脑袋有点转不过来，他只能反问：“什么？”

  


“我跟你梦里的人，就这么像吗？”对方耐心地加上前缀，末了还补充一句，“你之前做梦的时候嘴里总嚷着一等兵。”

  


其实李东勋也觉得自己有点此地无银三百两，但朴晙喜已经没有力气思考，即使清醒着，也不会对这句话产生怀疑。

  


毕竟，他以为只有自己知道前生的事。

  


此刻的他实在是犯困，披着外套就往李东勋旁边凑，闭上眼轻轻说道：“我觉得就是同一个人。”

  


同样的名字，同样的外貌，相差无几的性格，还有......他同样的喜欢。

  


他能感觉到对方的身子僵了僵。良久，李东勋才回话，语气中带着吃味和一点点嫉妒，“梦里的我是假的，不许喜欢除了我以外的人。”

  


那就是你啊。朴晙喜想笑，但已先一步入眠。

  


所以，他没察觉到李东勋脸上的阴霾，还有在他睡得正酣的时候，对着电话的低语。

  


  


06

  


周遭是一片白，纯粹的虚无，延伸之处没有尽头。他站在这虚无之上，对这莫名其妙的梦只有困惑。

  


难得做梦就是来看这刺眼的白吗？还不如放个捕梦网把他带回深度的睡眠当中呢。

  


但是，在梦中还能支配自己的意识，就连在梦到前生时也不曾有过，着实让他吓了一小跳。

  


“晙喜。”

  


身后传来声音，距离近得鼻息都能扑到他的后颈上，他急匆匆转身倒退几步，待看清来人时不自禁唤了声，“东勋哥？”

  


两世的李东勋穿着过于相似，他也判断不了是哪一世的他，也可能只是他的幻想。

  


那人伸出手想要碰他，手却穿过他的身体，他看著有点发怵，对方只是苦笑着伸回手，轻轻地道：“不要再了解我们的故事了。今生你是歌手朴晙喜，不是朴少将。”

  


“不，上天让我想起前生的事，一定是有原因的——”

  


对方只是摇头。他彷佛听见对方在说，那个故事的结局，你绝对不会愿意想起来。

  


他想起了一件事，警戒地往后退，“你不是东勋哥，你只是我的潜意识，阻止我想起这一切，对吗？”

  


“若果是他，他也会阻止你想起来的。”

  


  


朴晙喜睁开眼睛时，康裕瓒正在抚平他皱起的双眉，突然看见一双眼睛吓得叫了一声，然后像是掩饰似的老妈子式说了一堆话，他归纳出来的大意是：忙内刚拍完个人镜头，进来的时候大哥却说自己有事推门出去了，小孩子看他眉头皱成这样以为是做了噩梦，便帮着抚平一下，谁知把他给弄醒了。说到最后，小孩还说了声抱歉。

  


他失笑：“我真的只是恰巧醒来，不是因为你，别放在心上。”

  


小孩这才放宽了心，随即袭来的是长期工作堆积下来的疲倦和睡意，眼看就要睡着了，朴晙喜也无谓扰人清梦，倒是想去见一见李东勋。

  


被潜意识蒙在鼓里的感觉不好受，被潜意识再反将一军的感觉更不好受，此刻的他心里有些烦躁，需要名为李东勋的镇定剂。

  


人不在拍摄现场，他又四处找了一遍，终于在后楼梯处听见他说话的声音。轻手轻脚地走过去，他听见李东勋对着电话说：“让我再问一个问题吧。这样控制他的潜意识，会不会对他有危险？”

  


心中响起警号，朴晙喜不是傻子，听得下意识捂紧嘴巴。

  


电话那端又解释了一通，待那边没声音了，李东勋依旧沉默，直到朴晙喜觉得成员们这时候该四处在找他们，前者的声音才掺着苦涩传出：“我只是不希望他想起痛苦的事。他对我来说太重要，我不能让他再难过一次了。”

  


电话被挂断，青年也在下一秒冲了进来，扯起对方的领子，几乎是咬牙切齿：“李东勋，你是不是都知道，然后还要瞒着我？”

  


只是，任凭他再怎么问，李东勋都没有回答。最后，还是找到这里的金柄官把他们分开，说着“万事好商量，不要在这动手”，把他们带回休息室里。

  


朴晙喜觉得自己好像什么都感觉不到了。冰冷让他麻木，来源不是在后楼梯吹的那些风，而是被背叛、隐瞒而衍生出的心寒。

  


当晚，他跟康裕瓒换了房间。小孩见他脸色不对劲，加上从柄官那里听说两人差点打起来的事，也就当了回好弟弟，把床让给他了。

  


  


07

  


那天以后，除了工作和练习的时候，朴晙喜再也没有搭理过李东勋。

  


他没有压榨弟弟的想法，康裕瓒的房间他只借用一晚便物归原主，顺便替有点小洁癖的小孩换了新床单； 也到过金柄官和金世润的房间借住，柄官是个会看眼色的孩子，主动提出跟他暂时换房间，他觉得挺不好意思的，但对方只说：“这也是我们的事，在你俩的问题解决之前，我就先住那边吧。”

  


话是这么说，可朴晙喜不知道要怎么解决这个问题。他喜欢的人隐瞒他，甚至企图控制他的潜意识，把他记起的一切重新尘封——他也是人，也会有脾气，他就不懂到底当时发生了什么大事，让李东勋如此大费周章地蒙骗他。

  


他不敢再回到原来的卧室。这事让他失去安全感，他想着再跟李东勋当室友的话，他恐怕不用睡觉，时刻都要担心会不会再被催眠。

  


在镜头前，他们依旧有心照不宣的默契，依旧勾手搭肩的；在镜头后，避开工作人员的目光，他默默挣脱开对方的怀抱。

  


“你还想这样到什么时候？”对方忍不住问他，语气间是熟悉的烦躁。

  


但他没打算让步，“到你把真相告诉我为止。”

  


“......你不会想再记起，你会恨我的。”

  


“我还不知道是什么事呢，你怎么就确定我一定不会想再记起？”

  


他们僵持了很久，直到柄官在门口喊他们回家，直到朴晙喜以为今天也不会有结果，李东勋却慢吞吞地道：“我是敌军派过来的卧底，把你抓回去以后，你因为恨我而自杀了。”

  


他愣在原地。也不知道是怎么上车回家的，直到洗漱过后躺在床上还是一副魂不守舍的样子，脑里似乎无法消化这个讯息，只好一直咀嚼，心里的苦涩越发浓重。

  


上辈子背叛了他，这辈子又要为了掩盖事实一次次地背叛他，可真行啊，李东勋。

  


但要说恨吗，喜欢了两辈子的人，他怎么恨得起来。

  


  


入梦的时候，他意识到这是最后一个关于前生的梦了。

  


映入眼帘的是陌生的房间，装潢简洁而又隐约透着高贵，他想从床上起来，却动弹不得，他想是被麻醉了。而把他带到这里来的人，不言而喻。

  


前一夜还在自己的办公室里研究出对敌策略，结果还没来得及交代，就被敌军绑到他们的地盘上。朴晙喜，你也有这天啊，他自嘲地笑道。

  


麻醉剂的效力慢慢散去，他能听到外面守着的士兵在聊八卦，什么他跟少校有染，少校把他安排在自己房间就是怕哪里磕着他了，他对这些传闻嗤之以鼻，到现在他都不知道这少校是谁呢。动动筋骨，打算一会便搁倒外面的小兵逃跑，在船上又如何，大不了他就这样游回去。

  


可是，他的想法完全错误了。也许该换个说法，他从一开始就在犯蠢，让自己落到这步田地。

  


看着眼前任由士兵对他恭敬的人，那张他朝夕相处熟悉无比的娃娃脸上流露着愧疚，可他身上的蓝色军服和少校肩章告诉他，他不能原谅这个处心积虑接近他的敌人。

  


忽然想起了那些还未说出口的爱意。他爱对方的无拘无束，到了后来爱的范围扩大至李东勋本身，他想着战争结束后无论如何他都要告白，可现在，残酷的现实在他眼前揭开，不顾他已鲜血淋漓的心。

  


“李东勋，我还真是......引狼入室啊。”他只能苦笑着下定论，因为药效的关系说话的气音虚弱。

  


给他最大的希望，然后以最绝望的深渊吞噬他。他不得不说，对方的手段和城府确实深沉，在作为敌人的军队中从头开始，两年后成为一等兵被分到船上驻守，然后接近他，让他喜欢上自己，好以消除他所有的戒心。

  


李东勋走到床前蹲下，抓起他的手，低声道：“当卧底是我的任务，但你能感受到的，我有多喜欢你。”

  


他扭过头去，声音很冷：“你以为我会再相信你吗。”

  


他很快就被关进船上的牢里了。作为俘虏，一个阶下囚，他除了自嘲也别无他法，但除了是在牢里以外，他的生活却出奇地好。床垫很软，被子是暖的，一日三餐不仅准时，还比士兵的伙食要好一些。

  


他正纳闷这敌军俘虏待遇怎么这么好，在看见在探望的李东勋时便明白了。

  


“都是你的手笔？我不需要你可怜。”

  


对方抿了抿唇。“是少将的意思，他说客人是得好好招待，毕竟......”

  


下半句对方没说出来，他却补了上去：“毕竟战争的成败取决于我。”说完，他忽地笑了，声调里却带着沧凉，“你以前也叫我少将，叫了好久。”

  


原来，李东勋的少将不是他，而本来他拥有的荣耀，将会在这次全都化为乌有。

  


在敌人跟前，哪有谈情说爱的道理。真相是假，他所感受到的温柔与暗戳戳的爱意不过是个陷阱，只有他个傻子信以为真。

  


对方似乎还想跟他说什么，他一个眼神瞪过去，然后把被子蒙过头顶，不再理会他。

  


只是他的话语隐约传进耳中。

  


“我给过你机会的。如果当时你抓住......也许我们就不用变成这样。”

  


他在脑海中搜索了会，终于想起他被绑来的前一晚，对方的那句“我以为你会现在就去”——狡猾的骗子，他不会再相信了。

  


  


08

生活撇除在牢里的前提下可谓惬意，他活了二十多年都没这么放松过，毕竟在军事世家中成长，还是嫡系的幼子，他没有能够喘息的空闲。但是，再放松的生活也不是他想要的，他忠于军队，成为俘虏是彻头彻尾的屈辱。

  


李东勋来牢里看过他很多次，但他对着那张脸无话可说——也不尽然，但良好的教养让他无法开口谩骂。

  


军中哪有真正自由自在的人，从灵魂开始就属于自己的军队，能露出让他羡慕的样子，不过是因为他的军队不是对方心属之处。就比如说，在对方自己的军队里，无论军服还是披风，李东勋从未遗漏一个细节。

  


他自觉自己已经心死，对于自己的愚蠢，对于“心腹”的背叛，还有丢了军队和家族的尊严，他的余生绝不会好过。

  


至于那让他卑微却是虚假的爱情，他早就捻成灰，任其飘落，然后风一吹，什么都带走了——这是他以为的。

  


他知道这支军队明天就会正式进军，攻势凶猛，而没有破阵方法的他的军队，只会输得一败涂地。

  


这夜却来了个不速之客。看起来年纪应是三十多，比李东勋老成稳重很多，脸旁隐约有些皱纹，视线往下移到肩章，跟他一样的两颗星让他心中了然。

  


“朴少将，在这里作客还合适吗？”

  


朴晙喜只觉得，这人的笑脸还真是虚假，还不如让李东勋过来呢。但他也是善于藏起情绪的人，缓缓道：“撇除这是个牢狱以外，待遇还挺好。寒喧过了，少将有话就直说吧。”

  


对方也不客气，单刀直入：“这场仗过后，我们打算处理掉李东勋。或者你把这个服下，以一命换一命。”推到他眼前的是一个小药瓶。

  


他有点疑惑：“他不是立了大功吗，为什么要处置他？”

  


“那小子哪是立了大功，他拿了你身上的战略草图，悄悄交给了你那边的人！”那人说着，还愤恨地捶了一下铁柱子，“为了你而忘了自己的身分，绝不是军人所为。”

  


闻言，他下意识往身上一摸，才发现本来放着稿纸的地方空了，这些日子居然都没意识到。而且，那个人......还把它交到他想交到的人手上。

  


他以为真相是假，他以为对方从头到尾都只不过逢场作戏，结果那些始终是李东勋的真性情。

  


如果他在前一晚便赶去讨论战术，那该有多好。他不会成为俘虏，李东勋也可以留在他身边，不用在回来后冒死把草图交到他的上司手上。

  


而为什么他的命能换李东勋的命，也很明显了。对方用情之深，只要他死了，隐患也就除掉，对方无论是为了他还是为了自己，也不会再犯同样的错误。

  


“你......好好考虑吧。事先声明，别想着我们败了你们就能回去，我们已经备好后路，你们是回不去的。”那人深深看了他一眼，然后便离开了。

  


夜深，牢里没有别人，驻守的士兵离得比较远。他看着眼前的灯火，不自禁喃喃自语：“真傻。爱情真的会让人变成傻子。”

  


他想，他最后一面是见不了李东勋了。傻子如他，为了自己爱的人，甘愿以命抵命，换取对方的生命。

  


吞下药瓶里的药丸，意识逐渐模糊，他好像在桥上走了好久好久，突然听到后面有把熟悉的声音喊他，想要回头却被旁边的阴差拉了回来：“可不能回头看啊，要遭罚的。”

  


他慢慢走进迷雾里，所有的回忆都被抛到身后——

  


  


蓦地睁眼，他用手指擦着额头上的虚汗，能感觉到身下的床单也湿了些许。可是，这一切终于结束了，他终于知道前生所发生的一切。

  


宿舍里很安静，他拿来手机看了眼时间暗道不妙，随便理了理头发便夺门而出，谁知碰上刚去取了炸鸡外卖的李东勋。

  


朴晙喜头上缓缓打出一个问号。他明明记得今天的练习是从早上开始的啊，现在都中午了，怎么东勋哥还在家里。

  


“知道你梦到什么了，所以替你告了假。”彷佛知道他心中所想，李东勋淡淡地道，“况且，我们也得谈谈。”

  


洗漱过后，他坐到餐桌旁，拿起眼前明显是他最爱口味的炸鸡看了看，倒是先笑了：“哥真的很懂我。”

  


  


09

“东勋哥，我发现上辈子的我很爱你。”

  


“不是恨吗？”李东勋笑着反问。

  


他摇了摇头：“还真不是。一个军队的少将愿意为了爱的人以命换命，怎么可能会恨。”

  


看到对方怔住的模样，他把事情的始末道来，对方的神色变了又变，最终只挤出一个苦笑，表情比哭还要难看。

  


“我开战前偷偷去过地牢，支开了所有人，打算服毒以后让你逃走.......可是我都服毒了，来到你跟前才发现你已经没有呼吸，就躺在那里一动不动。”

  


这下轮到朴晙喜愣住了。

  


两个人为了对方能够活下去而双双服毒，到最后不仅没有人活下来，他们连彼此的最后一面也没能见到——一个彻头彻尾的悲剧。

  


也许是上天的怜悯，让他们这辈子又走到一起，这次再也没有背叛，他们能够心安理得地接受幸福。

  


他们的关系曾经很暧昧，到了所有人都以为他们是情侣的地步，但实际上谁也没有越过那条线——也许朴晙喜想过，但李东勋总有一万个方法阻止他。

  


他有想过可能只是玩玩，也可能是对方无心恋爱，但他什么也没有说，任由那蔟希望的火苗在年月间慢慢燃尽。事到如今，他好像找到正确的答案，而对方曾经担心的事，已经在此刻被解决了。

  


“东勋哥，我们现在能在一起了吗？”

  


堆积了两世的爱意和眷恋，他能听到它们说，它们也想有个归宿。

  


  


“柄官啊，可以把房间换回来了。”

  


当天晚上，他抱着自己之前带走的东西打开房门，站到柄官跟前说道。对方听到这个好消息也笑了：“和好了就好。”

  


对方正打算收拾收拾便回原来的房间，碰上李东勋从外面走进来，不及他调侃几句，大哥就把队长手上的东西抢过来拿着，看神情似是有些不满，“一个人拿着这么多东西，也不晓得叫我。”

  


这大概是金柄官在大哥身上感受到最惊悚的事。队长凑过来悄悄耳语：“东勋哥他就这样，傲娇，你别在意。”

  


金柄官也不知道自己是怎么回到原来的卧室的，大概是吓得丢魂后唤醒的身体记忆吧。逮着世润哥，他把刚才的事敍述一遍后，对方脸上的神色罕见地变得难以言喻。

  


“现在问题是傲娇吗？我真是见了鬼了......”

  


这晚能睡得香甜的，应该只有在单人间隔绝外界的康裕瓒小朋友。

  


  


10

  


“我的前生也有柄官的身影。可是我想，他们不是同一个人，现在的柄官无论唤起多少前生的记忆，也不会有我。”

  


“那这真的是只有我们知晓的故事了。”

  


“挺好的，那种过去，别人还是不要知道为好。”

  


明月悬起，为纠结画上完美的句号。句号的接续，是明日的太阳，又一个新的开始。


	2. 一生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 东勋视角的故事。

01

“完成这个任务，回来就是少校了。”

  


李东勋被送往邻国军队里，从默默无闻的新兵重新开始军生活的时候，简直想把当初举荐他来当卧底的混蛋拉出来揍个千百遍。

  


他不闲，至少没闲到愿意再经历一遍密集的训练掺杂着教官的责骂的日子，而且还得把身体的记忆完全抹去，不能被看出一丝正式军人的影子。

  


他接到的是卧底任务，在早已预谋好的棋局里担任一个相对重要的角色，那就是在两军交战之时，折去敌军的羽翼。人也好，战略也好，只要时机到了，都得带回去。

  


而为了混进审查严格的敌军中，高层决定派出本来就是邻国人的李东勋，仔细藏好蛛丝马迹以后，便把他拉过来报名海军招募。

  


这真是一点都不像卧底的风格，李东勋一度怀疑他直属上司该是脑子被驴踢了，但在见识到审查到底有多严格以后，他乖乖闭上了嘴。

  


他不懂为什么一个军队搞得像老师拿点名册似的，所有军人的资料连同指纹记录在案，每天负责巡查的就摊开小部队的点名册，挨个对人头。后来某人在他眼前炫耀都是自己的主意时，他险些控制不住濒临暴走的情绪。

  


反正这个军队太可怕了，他想早点完成任务，好早些回去他的军队里，至少他在那里能喘上一口气。

  


  


完成训练，成为正式的士兵，他被分配到口岸作边防，这让清楚知道自己考核表现的李东勋在头上缓缓打出一个问号。

  


逮着小队长他就问，结果得到的回答是：上头说要留个海上精英守着岸边，你被选中了。

  


李东勋：？？？

  


这里的人真是神经病，精英不放到海上实战，留着在岸边，是要看他头上长草吗。

  


实际上，李东勋本来安稳地躺在舰上海军的名单里，但那船舰的顶头上司看过他的照片后，默默把他抽了出来，说是看起来这么自由的人不该被终日困在船上，便大手一挥，指派到能自由活动的口岸边了。

  


李东勋不会知道这件事，也不会知道在吩咐下去的时候，朴晙喜的眼神里带着对自由的向往。

  


驻守岸边是件清闲的工作，清闲得李东勋想把当年举荐他接下任务的人揍成猪头。他等呀等，期间把军中名人都挨个认了遍，让他印象最深的是一名年轻的少将，长得帅都是其次，他忘不掉的是那种端正严肃的军人气质里，掺杂了些许想要挣破牢笼的渴望。

  


真是个活得压抑的人啊，他未免多了几分同情。

  


结果数个月后，他就被派到这位压抑少将的船舰上。接应他的士兵说是人手不足，后面的客套话没听清，他只知道，自己终于离完成任务近了一步。

  


  


02

  


  


他驻守的是瞭望台。虽然这工作确实沉闷了些，但看着自己的军队在对立面紧紧迫进，他还是产生了自豪感，不过他也只敢藏着掖着，除非他不要命了。

  


于是，他和其他士兵一样露出担忧的神色，又在指挥的指令下变得严肃。他不时给上司报告形势，准确精细得对方都忍不住夸他——可不是嘛，他原来待过的地方，用的什么战略他还是能分辨出来的。

  


战事还在继续进行，情况越来越不乐观，后方传来一阵骚动，上司叫他赶紧让开，他便马上退到原来的位置，随着大伙向来者敬礼，又在来者大手一挥后收起敬礼。

  


青年的脚步急匆，急躁占据着神经，在看清局势后更是沈了脸色，没有人敢在这种威压下喘气。片刻，青年走到望远镜前，在搭上手前却顿了顿，扭过头来他的方向，“你好像是生面孔。”

  


被直直盯着的李东勋装模作样地看了眼对方的肩章，便迎上那探究的目光，冷淡而恭敬地道：“少将，我是刚从岸防部队被调过来的，一等兵李东勋。”

  


“哦，这样。”对方若有所思地点了点头，便摆弄起望远镜，他想应该没有对他起疑。

  


接下来的日子，这位压抑少将到瞭望台的日子成了家常便饭，但对方的性子实在奇怪，总是要把除了他以外的士兵都遣散到其他地方。一开始他还以为是事情败露了对方要处理掉他，结果对方只是让他陪在身边，偶尔让他说说战略。

  


虽然这种情况在某种意义上是让人有点毛骨悚然，莫非少将是有什么奇怪癖好之类的——这样的担心，在另一侧的士兵通报少将让他过去时更甚。

  


该不会是看上他了吧。不过，能得到对方的信任，无论掺着怎样的感情，对他而言都是天大的好事才对。

  


他急步过去，调整好自己的情绪起伏，到了少将身边时，露出毫不拘㨷的浅笑：“少将，吹个风还得我过来啊？”

  


他发现朴晙喜，就是这个少将，在这个军队里严肃得让人害怕，即使只是没有表情也让人感觉有点凶，唯独跟自己相处的时候不太一样。就像鸟儿终于冲破牢笼，即使脚上还拴着锁链，也能在扑翼中得到一丝的自由。

  


在前辈们的闲聊中，他得知对方的背景。军事世家嫡系的独子，想必从小开始就为了成为出色的军人而接受艰苦的训练，然后空降到军队里实战，稍微做得不好便会得到铺天盖地的谴责。跟出身于卧底队的李东勋是两个世界的人，但他能感觉到对方那种喘不过气来的状态。

  


他听见对方说，这里的人过于循规蹈矩，不及在他身边自在。在心里暗暗吐槽一句，谁看见少将严肃又有威压的样子能不这样，他是个例外，因为他本来就不是这里的人，不需要顾忌那么多。要是回到他自己的军队里，看着康上校那张皮笑肉不笑的脸，他也是不敢大喘气的。

  


他就这样陪在少将身边，看着平静无风的海面，直到对方仰起头与他的视线相交。

  


“要跟在我的身边吗，一等兵？”

  


他没有拒绝的理由和资格。

  


他是这个军队的一个小士兵，更是为了完成任务潜入军队的敌方卧底，到了合适的时机他就能离开。

  


只是到时候，对方的身边会少了个让他能放松下来的人。

  


  


03

  


  


很久很久以后，李东勋依然觉得，在朴晙喜身边的那段日子过于温馨。阳光洒在本应藏在黑暗中的卧底身上，让他眷恋了好多年。

  


他当上少将的助理，闲时给泡点温水带点饼干，忙时跟着对方一起看地图分析形势，细心地抚平皱褶和加上标记。谈得兴起的时候，兴许还会斗一下嘴，呲牙咧嘴的，部下看见这样的少将该得吓掉了下巴。

  


突然成为少将的贴身助理，李东勋自然是招人嫉妒的，可那些风言风语夸得再大又如何，传到他耳里又如何，他背部还是挺得笔直，那些话对他一点影响也没有。

  


只是，他不喜欢乱嚼舌根的士兵。在军队里必须保持绝对的忠诚，居然有不好的八卦提到顶头上司，是得处理掉以稳住军心。

  


直到有天，朴晙喜在地图上作着标记，忽然扭头对他道：“最近的那些流言，让你很困扰吧。”

  


困扰倒是没有，只是，原来对方早就知道了啊。李东勋迎着投来的视线，等待对方继续说下去。

  


“我很讨厌乱嚼舌根的士兵，所以以后，同样的情况不可能再出现第二次。我做了些事，俗称，”对方重新低下头，圈起地图上的某处，看似漫不经心，语气却很冷，“杀鸡儆猴。”

  


李东勋在这刻才切实感觉到，为什么朴晙喜年纪轻轻便能成为少将。威压不是摆设，在必要的时候，对方可是杀伐果断——别人的恐惧，便是领袖最有力的武器。

  


换个角度，若果有天他的事被发现了，朴晙喜也绝不会容下他，到时候，刀便是架在他的脖子上，再果断地一挥。

  


他小心翼翼地不留下蛛丝马迹，进退有度地把握着距离，却唯独没提防自己的真心。

  


长时间相处下来，他发现自己开始期待与对方度过紧张又细碎的一日，期待在交谈间看到对方露出小虎牙的笑容，有时候没忍住手就在对方虚张声势的凶狠目光下上手逗人。

  


爱是一个卧底最不能碰的东西，但局势的发展已经超出李东勋的预料和控制范围以外，他只能任由情感滋长。

  


  


“谁的信啊，让少将这么高兴？”看着朴晙喜在下属手中接过信后笑得合不拢嘴，李东勋忍不住好奇。

  


从见到对方的第一眼开始，一直到现在，在对上别人的事时，朴晙喜还没有流露过一丝真心的笑，今天太阳倒是打西边出来了。

  


“柄官的——飞行队的金中尉，知道吗？那是我弟弟。”提到那个名字时，对方满眼都闪着自豪的光，手指缓缓摩挲着牛皮信纸，唇角勾起。

  


李东勋当然知道。在接近朴晙喜时，他就有调查过对方身边的人，当中飞行队的金柄官中尉是对方沾着姻亲的弟弟。只是他也没想到，这两人的关系居然这么好，从神态就能看出，朴晙喜对那人付出的是全部的信任。

  


心里忽然有点不是滋味。

  


朴晙喜没有留意到，只是把信看了一遍，又匆匆写了回信，便重新投入到战术的研究中。李东勋前几天才劝过他不要为了战争而不眠不休，却被对方反驳得体无完肤，此时也只能在一旁干着急。

  


真是工作起来就不要命。不过无论是李东勋还是朴晙喜，他们都清楚知道，距离任务的期限已经迫在眉睫。

  


而他们能够这样相处的机会，也寥寥无几。

  


  


04

  


  


当朴晙喜把战略研究出来，满心都是欢喜的时候，正是李东勋最纠结的一刻。

  


理智告诉他不应该背叛自己的军队，但那来势汹汹的感情却把他拉过来，说只要不回去，没有人会知道他的事，他跟朴晙喜能够一直维持现状，甚至更进一步，成为恋人。

  


他不是没看出对方眼中的眷恋，也不想再压抑自己的感情，但他们本来是对立阵营的人，两人之间隔着对于军队的绝对忠诚。

  


——终究是疯狂滋长的感情胜过理智。

  


眼看朴晙喜就要歇下了，他问，不现在去吗。

  


那是他为两人争取的机会，但朴晙喜不知情，所以摇着头说还是明天吧，现在高层都歇息了。

  


而他们再也没有明天。

  


“李东勋，你该回军队里了。”

  


  


他带着被麻醉的朴晙喜回到自己的军队。就如当初的任务一样，他把战略和想出战略的人都带了回来，所有人都恭敬地叫着他少校，当初的康上校已经成为少将，拍拍他的肩膀，留下一句淡淡的“做得好”。

  


他完美地完成了自己的任务，可他一点都高兴不起来。换下曾经那套暗红色的制服时，他摩挲着上面的布料，想着他以后再也不会穿上这套制服，再也不会叫朴晙喜少将......满肚子的遗憾，却只余下叹息。

  


穿上深蓝军服的李东勋，眉眼间也如同那沉郁的蓝，再也没有笑过。

  


一步错，步步错，满盘皆落索。到了最后，他竟不知道自己是为了什么而回来。

  


醒来的朴晙喜在这种情形下理所当然地恨他，对方苦笑着说是自己引狼入室，也冷冷地下了不再相信他的结论，对方不知道他的爱意没有半分虚假，也不知道他的心已经鲜血淋漓。

  


按理说，朴晙喜是俘虏，是要被关到地牢里的。他知道那地方湿气很重，费尽心思哄着少将同意把对方的床被三餐变好一点，在对方没打算领情的时候，也好搬出一个借口。

  


朴晙喜没有再跟他说过话，每次他来到地牢时都背对着他，他想也就这样了吧，他们的结局。

  


他知道有些事无法弥补，但他可以选择让哪方的军队胜利，就凭他手上的一张战略草图。他交上去的那张是假的，而他把朴晙喜的心血偷偷交接给敌军。

  


“为什么要这样做？”朴晙喜原来的下属对他印象很深，知道他的真实身份后更是咬牙切齿，可没想到这敌人居然把战略送到自己手上。

  


他说：“你们赢了这场仗，然后把朴晙喜救回去吧。我后悔了。”他觉得自己真像个神经病。早知道是这样的结果，他不会回到军队里。

  


帮助敌军被揭发是早晚的事，他倒是不畏惧死亡，因为他得承担自己种下的恶果。他只希望，能用自己的命把那个骄傲的朴少将换回来。

  


开战当天，在两方士兵都忙着准备的时候，他支开驻守地牢的人，独自一人去见朴晙喜。那时候，他已经服下毒药，他打算争取时间把朴晙喜救出去，然后在这个地方永远地闭上眼睛。

  


他没想到的是，到了牢前，他忍着疼痛见到的，是没有生息的朴晙喜。像人偶一样安静地躺着，只是再也没有呼吸。

  


他打开门锁，颤抖着走向对方。身体是僵硬的冰冷的，曾经的温度不复存在，他们——谁也活不下来。

  


就这么恨他吗？以至于在他来到以前便自行了断，不给他哪怕一丝赎罪的机会。

  


视线模糊，他闭上眼，感受着灵魂的下坠，朦胧中走过很长的路，看到远方有个一个熟悉的人影，忍不住呼唤对方的名字，却被旁边的阴差警告了。

  


“这里是不允许回头的，别再叫了，过去接受审判吧。”

  


“那朴晙喜呢？”他定定看着那抹人影消失在迷雾之中。

  


那阴差看了眼那方向，不客气地道：“他无罪，你有罪，你俩是见不到的。”

  


  


05

  


  


有罪的人被判下终生不能忘记从前的惩罚，并被派去做苦力。

  


“等你积攒了足够的功德，便能转世了。不过我想你应该不乐意带着完整的记忆前往下一世。”

  


那说话的阴差错了，其实李东勋挺乐意的，他得在下一世把朴晙喜找回来，哪怕对方已经彻底把他忘掉。

  


在阴间度过的那些岁月里，他得知了人间后来发生的事。

  


他俩双双自杀后，康少将想要把军队一步步吞并，却在即将成功时被自己的幼弟阻止。那人年轻气盛却缺乏经验，接手了哥哥原来的位置后，花了好一顿功夫才把军队重新整顿好。李东勋总觉得那人有种熟悉感，但也许是错觉吧，他从不认识对方。

  


那场仗由暗红色旗帜画下代表胜利的终结。金柄官在那之后才回到军队里，得知消息后情绪低落了好一阵子，但后来也就看开了，结婚生子，过上美满的一生。

  


他能看到所有人的结局，除了那个比他先走一步的人，他不知道对方身在何处，又如何能再见。

  


终于到他能够前往下一世的时候，阴差都换了一批，对于新来的问他准备好了吗的时候，他只是笑——接下来的不是他的来生，而是他前世的延续。

  


带着所有记忆的他只有一生。

  


  


今生的李东勋出生于半歌手家庭。在音乐熏陶下成长的他似乎找到自己真正想做的事，于是他开始唱歌，上选秀节目，带着拼得好成绩的自满，签约进了所大型经纪公司。

  


光是这样便耗去了二十载。他不知道自己什么时候能找到朴晙喜，但先站到众人的目光下，也许就能让他歪打正着了呢。

  


他只是没想到自己甫进公司便遇到朴晙喜。少年比他小了一岁，撇除掉沉重身分的他是活得多自在，在练习室里肆意挥洒汗水，累了就喊出来，也会被练习生的笑话逗得发笑。

  


还记得第一眼见到那张熟悉的脸时，对方站起身挥了挥手，“哥你好，我叫朴晙喜，以后我们就是——咦，哥你怎么了，像要哭出来似的。”

  


“我只是眼睛长这样。”李东勋不能承认他是真的想哭，又被自己生生忍下去。

  


朴晙喜尴尬地干笑了几声，又说自己算是这里的小队长，会带着他一起练舞。而在听了李东勋的歌声后，脸上毫不掩饰对他的欣赏，还让他也教自己发声。

  


随着时间流逝，李东勋发现了一件事：灵魂无论转世多少遍，骨子里有些东西还是不会变，比如说，朴晙喜严肃起来的时候真的很吓人。

  


“你啊，平日里都在做什么？想要出道的话就得努力练舞啊，你现在的样子像是在跳舞吗？”

  


李东勋看了眼被队长斥责的小朋友，恍惚间好像又回到从前，朴少将斥责部下办事不力的时候，那些人也这样低着头，害怕得很。

  


小朋友自有其他人去安慰，他只是走到严格的队长旁边，观察他脸上迟来的懊恼，语气很淡：“不是谁在一开始都能做得好的。那小孩是，作为队长的你也是。”

  


至少今生，他们处于平等的关系，李东勋可以帮忙着纾解这个傻孩子硬扛在身上的压力。他满心都是要让对方好过的念头，不知不觉间，他们已经形成心照不宣的默契与依赖。

  


春夏秋冬都是朝着梦想全力奔跑的脚步，偶尔放一天小假，朴晙喜就会拉着李东勋和金世润出去玩，然后为他们单纯的青春拍照留念。偶尔金旻载也嚷嚷着要一起出去，他们一开始还会带上对方，可时间越逼近高考，他们一个个比对方父母还严格督促他学习。

  


到毕业典礼上，他们又像旻载的父母，流下“孩子长大了”的感动泪水又偷偷拭去，然后几个大男人围着校服少年和他手上的捧花，留下珍贵的合影。

  


朴晙喜只是感叹：“旻载你可真幸福，我毕业的时候都没这么多帅气的哥哥来给我祝贺——”

  


之后便是提上日程的出道。公司开始让他们客串电视剧增加曝光率，朴晙喜甚至还染过一头銀发，在电视剧里的舞台上大放异彩。所有人都抱着期望，他们都忘了，生活会在他们最高兴的时候给一记重拳。

  


当得知男团的出道计划突然取消后，所有人皆是一愣。公司还说近年不会再推出男团，彷佛是逐客令，把一群燃烧梦想的男孩的火苗生生浇熄，再把他们从朝夕相对的练习室里赶离。

  


这一切就像笑话。朴晙喜问，是不是他还做得不够好，让所有人都被公司抛弃了，李东勋和金世润两个人手忙脚乱地安慰他，最后还是说不出个所然来。

  


李东勋觉得，朴晙喜以前可是那个天塌了也能做到临危不乱的少将，这事压不垮他；可另一方面又想，这人没有前世的记忆，还只是个小孩，面对这么无情残酷的现实社会，如果一蹶不振了怎么办。

  


没想到，最后是他们曾经的声乐老师拯救了他们的梦想。他们三人与年轻的女代表在餐厅见面，女代表一看到他们就说行，恨不得马上把合同拿来签了，生怕宝藏被别人先一步抢走的样子。

  


新公司是刚刚成立的，听说是为了他们和另外几个孩子成立时，他们真的挺受宠若惊。不过公司连个像样的办公室都没有，代表让他们到了个挺宽敞的练习室后便说，这就是我们整个公司了。

  


那也没关系。李东勋想，这会朴晙喜总不会一蹶不振了，谢谢这天上砸下来的机遇。

  


他们也很快见到另外的成员，只是，在李东勋看清两人的相貌时，不禁在心中感叹，人生处处是缘份。

  


一个是金柄官，前生朴晙喜亲近的弟弟；另一个是康裕瓒，当年阻止了作为少将的哥哥吞并军队，然后重整军队风气的小毛孩，也就是康少将的幼弟。

  


他开始好奇自己前世是不是跟金世润也有那么一丝关系。不然，怎么就是他们五个聚到一起呢？

  


  


06

  


  


接下来的故事所有人都知道。他们努力练习，期间拍过翻唱、翻跳，也做过无数次路边演出，然后迎着初夏出道，以选秀节目作为踏板，一步步走到现在。

  


李东勋当然不知道金柄官和康裕瓒还是不是前世那个，毕竟他从未真正接触过当事人，许多记忆在回放时模糊的位置，正是能看出一个人性格的地方，而他无缘接触。他只能确认，前世的他的确不认识金世润，也许其他人接触过吧。

  


不过，他也开始不对过往那么执着了。今生的他们如此幸福，他该往前看，而不是纠结过往的人与事。

  


可还是那句话，生活真的很爱突然给人一记重槌，揍得人眼冒金星。

  


“东勋哥，你相信前生吗？”

  


是他疯球了还是朴晙喜疯球了？

从这个异想天开的人口中听到这种话题并不奇怪，要是放在平日，当朴晙喜说到外星人时李东勋就能无情嘲笑，都9102了还信这些——可这次不一样。朴晙喜的前生是真实存在的，而且自己还参与到其中，给他留下了不好的回忆，无论如何，李东勋都不希望朴晙喜能想起分毫。

  


他想可能是这次回归的军服太刺激神经了。鲜红色的军服，他随意的西装穿着，金柄官的中尉肩章，无一不在唤醒知情灵魂对于往事的记忆。他们还有一套打歌用的蓝色军服，也不知道是不是命运的恶作剧，反正李东勋恨不得把它们都封在箱子底下，永世再也不见。

  


回到正题，他纵使知道前生这玩意就在他脑子里清清楚楚的，但他还是选择装作不知道。

  


公司为了有趣而让他们做的前世催眠也完美避开了那段往事。朴晙喜看到的是连他也不曾知道的中世纪的自己，而他没有成功进入前世。

  


他想，那是当然，他把过往的一切都记得清清楚楚。他只有一生，跨越了数个世纪的，漫长的一生。

  


但事情的走向出乎他意料。

  


一开始他只是奇怪为什么对方总是会被梦吓醒，直到有天他半夜醒来，想出客厅倒个水，却在经过朴晙喜的床铺时听见对方的梦话。

  


那彷佛是定身咒，让他僵在原地一动不动。

  


“一等兵，你还真没让我失望......不是.....已经.......”

  


断断续续的话语，李东勋却记得那是什么时候怎么样的话，因为这事他真实经历过。光是想到这点，他的手脚便变得冰冷。

  


那是过往的事。李东勋在朴少将手底下工作，自然得配个体面的军阶，但朴晙喜还是会习惯性地叫他一等兵。当时朴晙喜需要一些参考资料，以比较不同策略放到敌军身上的可能性，他作为一个称职的卧底，整理资料可是他得心应手的项目。

  


于是，在他把整理归类好，甚至有标注痕迹的资料放到少将的办公室上，毫不意外地收到对方惊异的眼神。“一等兵，你还真没让我失望啊，这做得比外面那些文员都好。”朴晙喜念叨着，突然像是想起了什么，抬头去看他的肩章，然后失笑，“不是，我怎么忘了，你已经不是小士兵了。”

  


李东勋倒是没所谓，“一直叫我一等兵倒也可以。”

  


“不，还是叫东勋吧，听起来比较亲近。”对方在说这话时，眼睛弯成漂亮的月牙。

  


“那我能叫你晙喜吗？”

“？”

  


最后是朴晙喜提耳唠叨他，军队里要有尊卑之分，被别人听到了可是大不敬......他现在总爱欺负作为队长的朴晙喜，也许是想扳回一城。

  


他们都变了。朴晙喜不再身不由己被迫强势，李东勋也开始露出自己的锋芒，后者曾认为这是个好事，意味着他们不会再被过往困住。

  


然而，现实给他扇了一耳光，说其实朴晙喜的潜意识还在记着那些往事，说他想起来是早晚的事——

  


不行，无论如何，他得阻止对方想起来。

  


  


07

  


  


“还真是稀客。”老专家端详着他，然后笑呵呵地打开办公室的门，“进去坐吧，我们仔细聊聊。”

  


李东勋没想到自己还会去找上回见过的催眠专家。在电话里简单地说明一番后，他们很快就见面详谈，只是老专家眼里是毫不掩饰的好奇。

  


他突然有种即将要被做成炭烤兔子的感觉......这个形容好像不太对，换成更现代的表达方法的话，大概就像科学怪人看着送上门的实验品吧。

  


其实他也能理解。当了这么久的催眠师，听过无数个前世的故事，偶尔也会有像他这样无法进入前生的人，但没有人会像他一样，一直保留着前生的记忆。这样的人主动找上门，还说另一个人慢慢在找回前生的记忆，对于对方来说可是个研究的大机会。

  


不过，即使他全盘托出，天机这种东西，凡人又怎么能明白。权当是满足了好奇心，专家给他说了催眠方法后便放他回去，只是在他临走前再三叮嘱，切记不能多用，更不能强求。

  


潜意识是最脆弱的东西。李东勋明白，也只是用作加固对方潜意识里的那道壁，不再多碰。

  


有些事，忘记了要比记得好上很多。出于自己的私心，也是不想对方回想起那些不堪回首的往事——如果可以，其实他也想忘掉。

  


朴晙喜很快就碰到潜意识筑起的那道墙，再也没有把梦做下去，因为对方对他的态度不变，也没有再说梦话，但眉间却带上了苦恼，像是恨不得重新入梦，练舞也总是心不在焉。

  


“你在想什么？”音乐停了，朴晙喜寻了处角落坐下，李东勋也跟着坐下，还问了个明知故问的问题。

  


对方的神情一阵恍惚，他假装没察觉到，以毛巾拭汗，然后便听到一个问句：“哥，你真的不相信前世今生吗？”

  


李东勋很是头疼。他对这小孩的形容词只是执拗，两世都同样执拗，总是把烦恼与焦虑都搂到自己身上，但那些又不是宝物，又何必死抱住不放？

  


但表面功夫还是得做的。他简单地斥责了下，扭头便又投入到练习当中，看着镜子里的对方总算打起了些精神，他也总算是松了一口气。

  


  


又穿上打歌的军服时，李东勋暗自担忧。

  


金柄官和朴晙喜已经先他一步换好衣服，到化妆室里捣鼓了，只是朴晙喜离开时的反应实在怪异，彷佛在躲避什么似的，他的心也跟着提起来。

  


红衣与肩章，他第一次看到的时候也着实惊了惊，但那时朴晙喜哪来的记忆，对比现在对方记起在军队时的事，他真怕对方又想起什么来。

  


特别是，朴晙喜看金柄官穿上那套衣服时的眼神。他不知道朴晙喜的记忆找回来多少，但金柄官身上的中尉肩章搭上一袭红衣，若是对方记得，必定会刺激到神经。

  


不过他自己也好不了多少，衣服的穿法简直一模一样。

  


听到那声像是意料之中却又像是意料外的“一等兵”，他完美地打了个圆场，只是心里的疙瘩硌得他难受。拍摄时间很长，他跟朴晙喜的个人镜头恰好是挨着拍的，他也偷了两人独处的空。

  


“我跟你梦里的人，就这么像吗？”

  


“梦里的我是假的，不许喜欢除了我以外的人。”

  


语言的糖衣炮弹。

  


他明知道真相，可还是要营造出“真相是假”的氛围，心里念叨着别让朴晙喜再深究下去最好。

  


反正那也不是属于今生的朴晙喜的记忆。

  


深呼吸一口气，看着对方摇摇欲坠的模样，他决定再替对方催眠一次。然而，控制他人的潜意识这事过于凶险，他不得不拨个电话去老专家那边再问几句。

  


他也是没想到，就在打电话的时候，对方居然蹲墙角，把最不该被听到的地方给听进耳里了。

  


就是从那天开始，朴晙喜没有再睡在他们的卧室里。

  


李东勋理解。那股冲劲过去了，他想到自己又再背叛对方一遍，也很恨自己。

  


但他无法放弃对方。他花了好多年寻找的人，他想捧在心尖上的人，又谈何放弃。

  


  


08

  


  


“好久没见哥哥们闹成这样了。”

  


被怀里的人扳开手指逃离现场，李东勋正咬着唇看自己的手，却听到康裕瓒的声音就在自己旁边响起。他抬头去看，小孩子敛起了一向开朗的神色，似笑非笑地看着他。

  


李东勋很少见对方的这种表情，但他总觉得，此刻的康裕瓒身上有那个雷厉风行的军官的影子。

  


也只是残影，终究不是那个人。

  


“你是在怪我惹你晙哥哥生气了？”他笑着反问。康裕瓒就是独占欲有点过，对喜欢的哥哥一点也不客气，小孩子黏人不说，连欺负也要当欺负得最过分的人。

  


小孩撇过头，嘟囔着明明就是你们无缘无故冷战，都待在一起这么多年了还能闹起来云云，李东勋却收敛了笑意。

  


是啊，都待在一起这么多年了，朴晙喜才知道自己不了解他，搞得他像江湖骗子、千古罪人似的。但易地而处，他要是朴晙喜，被亲近之人蒙在鼓里多年的滋味也不好受。

  


可是，他们都转世了，为什么命运还是要他们记得那些前尘往事，以至于一个努力隐瞒，一个努力找出真相，形成一个僵局。

  


每次看到朴晙喜憔悴的样子，看到他时刻意避开的目光，他真想一个箭步冲上前，把真相都说出来，可是理智告诉他不应该这样做。这人快脆弱得像风一吹便倒下似的，他不能再打击对方......

  


矛盾的同情心。

  


但是，如果知道真相必然会引致痛苦，他也就必须守着秘密，那个未完的故事。

  


  


为什么会有真香预警这种事，因为人心都是善变的。李东勋拼死拼活似的要守住秘密，可朴晙喜一副没得到答案不罢休的模样，冷战到公司都敲打着让他们快点和好，在多重压力之下，还有那么一点矛盾的私心，他终究叫住了朴晙喜。

  


他犹豫了很久，还是在对方欲挣脱开来的时候开口了，简洁地交代了一切。看着对方愣住的模样，感受着压下来的重担消失以后的轻盈，他抿紧唇——他把这事解决了，但他再也没有退路。

  


他想，潜意识的那堵墙要崩塌了。

  


也如他所想，朴晙喜迟迟没醒，想必是在梦里揭露那个故事的结局。他让其他孩子先去练习室，亲自上街带了炸鸡外卖，不为别的，只是不找点事做他就心慌。

  


醒来以后，会恨他吗，会恨自己吗。他冲动之下的决定到底是对是错，明明只要他藏着一辈子，对方也不需要再背负起那么沉重的东西。

  


带着万千思绪回到宿舍，与刚爬起来的朴晙喜四目相对，他怔了怔，解释一番过后便说：“我们谈谈吧。”

  


他都好久没见过了，朴少将的眼神，那该是有几个世纪啊。

  


然后，当对方说上辈子其实很爱他，说是为了保住他才服毒的时候，认定了几百年的事突然被推翻，他的心里好像也崩塌了。

  


可歌可泣的悲剧，戏剧性比什么都要荒唐，他好像已经无法思考了。

  


朴晙喜温柔的声音还在耳边响起：“东勋哥，我们现在能在一起了吗？”

  


我又怎么会拒绝你。

  


  


两人都没去练习，就在宿舍客厅回忆前世今生。李东勋突然听见对方问：“感性是因为承载了太多记忆吗？”

  


“......也许吧。”他顿了顿，“那么多难过自责的事堆积在一起，是会变成奇怪的人。”

  


“哥哪里奇怪了。还有，难过有了分担的人，也没有人再责怪你，我们往前走吧。”

  


  


09

  


  


“东勋哥，这些话我只说一次。我猜想你们都想起来了，所以我得替前世的兄长向你们道歉，毕竟是他的错过。”小孩子谨慎地行了一个礼，“还有，祝你们幸福。真的。”

  


李东勋又想起了他当年看到的画面：小毛孩好不容易把作恶多端的兄长扳倒，为了重整军队而学习军事，放弃了自己的大好年华。

  


他摇了摇头：“不带连坐的。你才是最辛苦的那个啊，瓒。”

  


前世今生的路都走得格外不容易，为了道歉而寻到这里，他又何必再责怪对方。

  


把前尘往事埋在心底，只往前迈进，才是他们真正要做的事。


End file.
